What is Love?
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: What is love? To be able to....to know....


**A/N: I had to write a oneshot about true love. It had to be from the couples 6th year to their death. It had to by my two favorite characters. So, of course, I picked Lily and Sirius! I was going to pick Lily and James, but it was too overdone. I prefer L/S . And don't worry, Accidental Love is still in the works, as is Flavor (which I conviently noticed creats FOAL with the whole name. Yeah...lol)**

**What is love?**

_What is love?_

_To be carefree, unattached, fun. To know without saying.

* * *

_

"Sirius! You arrogant jerk. Look at what you did!"

"You rang?"

Sirius Black's mop of hair poked through the door, a mischievous grin on his face.

"That wasn't water!" Lily Evans shrieked, chucking a pillow at his face.

"What water? The water from the balloon? The water from the black balloon that I unceremoniously dropped onto your head right before lunch? That water?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Yes, that water," Lily said throwing another pillow at the sixteen year old teenager. "It wasn't water though! Look at my shirt! And my hair!"

Lily tore a towel off her head and slowly turned around for Sirius to see. Sirius had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at Lily's neon green splashed hair and shirt. There were even specks on her skin and jeans.

"What did you pour on me? It's not coming off!" Lily cried, pulling at her green hair.

"Well I don't know for sure." Lily screamed. Sirius continued though, cringing at her high-pitched voice, "I found it in Slughorn's office and well, it was clear so I assumed it was water."

Lily was so angry she was at a loss for words.

"You find some mysterious substance in a Potion Master's office and you assume its water?" Lily asked slowly, her eyes slits of anger. "This isn't coming out!"

"It'll be a new fashion statement," Sirius shrugged.

Lily screamed again. "I hate you, get out!"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah I love you too Lils," he said blowing Lily a kiss. In response a pillow hit his face.

* * *

_What is love?_

_To be awkward and attracted. To know without seeing.

* * *

_

Lily could feel the eyes burning in the back of her head. She didn't dare turn around, though, for fear of the teacher seeing her. And so she sat, feeling the eyes on her head.

Ten minutes later the eyes were still there and Lily was getting fidgety. She knew who was staring at her. It was the only guy who had been doing it for the past few days. At first it made her nervous, like he was planning something, but now it almost comforted her.

Lily closed her eyes and pictured his face in her mind. His black, shaggy hair and how it fell in front of his eyes and how he merely pushed it back but how it always fell back down. She pictured the soft curve of his nose and how the corners of his lips were always turned up unless he was really concentrating on something; then he bit his lip and scrunched up his brow. Lily also thought of the lone freckle next to his ear. He always scratched at it when he was nervous, but Lily loved it.

Lily Evans loved everything about Sirius Black.

* * *

_What is love?_

_To understand and comprehend. To know without age.

* * *

_

"I've heard you talk about him before," Mrs. Evans said thoughtfully one night after Lily confessed about her and Sirius dating. "Wasn't he was the boy you despised a year earlier?"

"Possibly," Lily blushed.

"Didn't you call him a 'man-whore' or something along those lines?"

"Possibly."

"Well I don't know if I want you seeing this boy. Actually, I forbid it," Mrs. Evans said, standing up from Lily's bed.

"Mum! You can't do that! He's changed. He isn't like that anymore!" Lily exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Because he loves me," Lily said quietly.

"Love? What do two seventeen year olds know about love?" Mrs. Evans spat out.

"I know more about it than you. I know it's about caring for one another and wanting to do anything for him. When you love someone you want to give your life up for him. And I sure as hell didn't learn that from you and dad," Lily said passionately.

_Slap_

"Watch your mouth girl."

"You don't love daddy. You're married but you don't love him. You won't forgive him."

_Slap_

"Get out of here," Mrs. Evans said quietly.

* * *

_What is love?_

_To be trusting and patient. To know without being asked.

* * *

_

Sirius listened to Lily's breathing and sighed in comfort. He felt her chest move up and down on his own chest. This was possibly the happiest moment of his life. And he had barely done anything.

With any other girl, Sirius would have been all over her and they most likely would have been lying in a bed undressed rather than on a couch in front of a television fully clothed.

But Sirius didn't care. He was happy with Lily, he always would be. Besides, Lily wasn't like other girls. She didn't even have to say stop because he would never go that far with he. He loved her too much to betray her.

* * *

_What is love?_

_To be able to anything for the other. To know.

* * *

_

Lily clutched the shaking baby in her arms. A single yell was heard downstairs and then silence.

"Shh, it's ok Harry, it'll ok. You're going to be ok. I'll protect you son," Lily whispered into the whimpering child's ear. The child slowly began to calm down. Just as he was calmed down, though, Lily began to shake herself. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"Lily," a voice rang through the door. It was high and cold, sending shivers up Lily's back. "I don't want to kill you Lily Black but I will if I have to. I don't even want to kill your son. Your friend James, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky." Lily choked back a sob.

The door opened and a pale cloaked figured entered the small room with his wand raised. Lily took a step back, terrified by the red eyes.

"Where is Sirius? He had a debt to settle," the Dark Lord asked, his wand pointed at Lily. "Tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

Slowly, Lily shook her head. She would never betray Sirius, never. She loved him too much to do that. She would give her life for his any day.

"Very well," Lord Voldemort shrugged. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

* * *

Sirius stopped running and stood at the street corner breathing heavily. He clutched his heart, a terrible ache overcoming his heart. He had only been a few blocks away from his house when he knew. He didn't know how, but he just knew. He was such a fool for allowing her go to James' house with Harry without protection. It was so stupid of him. He knew the Dark Lord was after him and would therefore go to his wife. 

When Sirius rounded the corner and looked at the wreckage, he broke down crying. His wife had given herself up for him. She was protecting him when she could have very well given up his location to protect herself and their son.

"Oh Lils, my sweet Lily. Why?"


End file.
